Loved Me
by Phylindan
Summary: IT's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Minyoon. Ketika cemburu takkan merubah apapun dan hanya menghadirkan perasaan baru untuk saling mencintai. Sequel. Oneshot. RnR please.


**Jimin | Yoongi |** **flash fiction |** **R-18 | AU!Idol | Mature Content | No Kids are allowed | I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')** **/**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hug Me sequel's Yoonmin Ver.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya kepuasan manusia itu tak ada yang membatasi. Tetapi setiap orang harus menyadari batasannya masing-masing sebelum rasa sakit yang timbal balik dirasakannya nanti.

.

Park Jimin.

Masih muda, egois, dan memiliki ambisi serta rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Kemampuan menari dengan musikalitas tinggi pantas membuatnya menjadi lebih _greedy_ dan _bossy_.

Tak hanya itu, kemampuan fisiknya patut diacungi jempol. Dedikasinya sebagai seorang idola penuh _effort_ yang membuat orang-orang terkagum dan pantas diberikan sebuah penghargaan jika itu ingin diumpakan dalam sebuah benda.

.

Tetapi di balik itu semua, kelemahannya hanya satu.

Cintanya pada Min Yoongi.

Hanya Min Yoongi.

Hal itu adalah kelemahan primer baginya. Karena Yoongi akan selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk Jimin dan kehidupannya kini maupun di masa depan nanti.

Hanya saja, Jimin baru menyadari betapa pentingnya seorang Min Yoongi ketika ia hampir kehilangannya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menggeram merapatkan mulutnya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun setelah ia menggebrak pintu studio milik _rapper line_ itu hanya untuk menemukan kekasihnya berduaan— _plus_ bertindihan bersama dengan rekan satu garis lahir Jimin disana.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung.

.

"Oh, hai Jimin." Taehyung menyapa lebih dulu. Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah Jimin yang malah terlihat seperti senyum meremehkan di matanya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi kemudia yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas namun sendu dari Yoongi. Ia berdiri menyembunyikan separuh tubuhnya di belakang Taehyung seolah ingin bersembunyi dari Jimin.

Jimin kembali menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sangat tidak ramah. "Minggir, Kim."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya mendengar nada sarkastik dari Jimin. "Tempatku disini, Park."

Jimin berdecak malas dan menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal. Ia menatap Taehyung penuh emosi. Sahabatnya ini entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyebalkan saat ini.

Jimin kemudian maju selangkah hanya untuk meraih lengan Yoongi yang berdiri di belakang Taehyung dan menariknya ke hadapannya.

Merasa terkejut dan cengkeraman Jimin terlalu kuat di lengannya, Yoongi refleks meringis dan memberontak.

"Jimin sakit!"

Taehyung yang melihat Yoongi meringis seperti itu segera menghalangi keduanya. Menyebabkan kontak antara Jimin dan Yoongi terlepas begitu saja.

Jimin yang merasakan emosinya semakin membumbung tinggi itu menatap kesal Taehyung dan tanpa berpikir panjang detik itu juga ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Taehyung tepat di rahangnya.

 _Bukh._

"Akh!"

Taehyung langsung tersungkur ke atas sofa begitu menerima hantaman tiba-tiba dari Jimin. Yoongi yang tak menduga tindakan kasar Jimin juga terkejut karenanya dan ia segera menghampiri Taehyung untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Taehyung! Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoongi bersimpuh dihadapan Taehyung dan mencoba mengecek wajah tampan yang baru dihantam oleh kekasihnya itu.

Jimin melihatnya dengan sangat tidak suka. Ia semakin menguatkan kepalan tangannya melihat Yoongi yang malah menolong Taehyung. Dan itu membuat Jimin ingin sekali lagi menghajar wajah Taehyung.

"Tae, kau berdarah... astaga." Yoongi berucap khawatir. Mengusap pelan wajah Taehyung dengan tangan bergetar dan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas sudut bibir Taehyung yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Tetapi Taehyung menyeringai kemudian dan malah menggenggam jemari Yoongi dengan lembut lalu menatap Jimin dengan tatapan meremehkan.

" _See_? Kau begitu peka terhadap situasi, Yoongi- _hyung_. Tidak seperti kekasihmu." Ucapnya disertai kekehan mengejek dari bibirnya yang terluka.

Jimin dapat merasakan sudut alisnya berkedut karena emosi. Kim Taehyung sedang menyindirnya?

Oh, dia ingin di pukul sekali lagi rupanya.

Jimin maju menghampiri Taehyung yang masih tersungkur di sofa itu dan benar-benar berniat untuk menghajarnya kembali.

Kalau saja Yoongi tidak menghalanginya.

.

" _Fuck you_ , Tae—"

Jimin melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang segera ditahan oleh Yoongi yang berdiri menghadapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Cukup Jimin! Kendalikan emosimu! Kau sungguh kekanakkan!" Yoongi mengeluarkan bentakannya yang membuatnya linu sendiri karena membalas tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Yoongi memang yang paling mengerti tentang Jimin. Ia tahu Jimin kalau sedang berada diambang emosi seperti ini selalu saja mengakhirinya dengan kekerasan. _Bad manner_ yang sangat kasar meski itu tak jauh berbeda darinya. Dan itu membuat Yoongi juga kesal menghadapinya.

Jimin tersentak begitu Yoongi membentaknya. Kekasih manisnya itu malah membela sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas mulai meremehkan Jimin yang terbakar api cemburu.

Jimin tentu saja tak menerimanya begitu saja.

"Kau membelanya, hah? Jadi kau benar selingkuh dengan si brengsek ini begitu?" Jimin balas meninggikan suaranya dan menunjuk Yoongi dengan dagunya yang angkuh. "Begitukah, Min Yoongi?"

 _PLAK._

Yoongi sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Jimin. Ia menamparnya keras tepat di pipi Jimin sampai membuat telapak tangannya sendiri menjadi perih.

Suasana mendadak hening setelahnya.

Taehyung juga terkejut karena Yoongi yang menampar Jimin sekencang itu. Yoongi yang terkenal begitu lembut dan baik meski tutur katanya sering membuat member lain kesal. Ternyata untuk pertamakalinya ia menampar wajah kekasihnya sendiri dengan keras.

Jimin menunduk dan tersenyum miris kemudian. Perih sekali. Rasa panas yang menjalar di sebelah pipinya yang ditampar oleh Yoongi membuatnya begitu kesal meski tak sepanas api cemburu yang muncul dihatinya melihat Yoongi menghabiskan waktunya bersama Taehyung.

Jimin kemudian mencengkeram lengan atas Yoongi dengan kuat. Selanjutnya ia menarik paksa Yoongi dan membawanya pergi keluar studio yang Jimin rasa sudah begitu pengap berada di dalamnya.

"Jimin, lepas—"

"Diam dan ikut denganku!" Jimin masih dengan nada tingginya membentak tepat didepan wajah Yoongi. Membuat pemuda manis itu berjengit takut dan kesakitan karena genggaman Jimin juga menguat karenanya.

Jimin segera saja menyeret Yoongi dari sana.

Namun belum sampai langkah Jimin yang menyeret Yoongi pergi itu keluar dari studio, langkahnya terhenti begitu ia mendengar kalimat yang membuatnya kembali terbakar dari Taehyung.

"Dasar tidak peka. Seharusnya Yoongi- _hyung_ yang cemburu." Taehyuung sempat menyeringai melihat Jimin yang menghentikan langkahnya meski tetap memunggunginya.

Melihat sahabatnya yang emosi seperti itu malah membuat Taehyung semakin gencar memanasinya agar pemuda yang satu _line_ dengannya itu tersadar dan menyadari perasaan tertekan Yoongi selama ini.

"Yoongi- _hyung_! Kau bisa datang padaku daripada kau terus tersakiti bersamanya." Seru Taehyung lagi yang membuat saat itu juga Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat menghampirinya.

"Bedebah kemari kau—"

Namun tentu saja Yoongi tak tinggal diam. Ia segera memeluk lengan Jimin untuk menahannya yang terlihat sekali ingin menghajar wajah Taehyung.

"Tidak, Jimin! Ki—kita pergi saja dari sini." Yoongi bersusah payah menahan lengan Jimin dan menariknya keluar.

Jimin segera saja mendengus kesal dan membanting pintu studio dengan bunyi bedebam keras.

.

Taehyung tersenyum miring mendapati Jimin yang baru saja menutup pintunya dengan kencang.

Sahabatnya itu benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri jika sudah menyangkut tentang Yoongi.

Tetapi tak apa, Taehyung mengerti kalau artinya Jimin begitu mencintai Yoongi. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi.

Jadi Taehyung tak perlu repot-repot lagi kalau Yoongi tiba-tiba galau. Ia tinggal memancing emosi Jimin saja agar sahabatnya itu sadar.

Tetapi gara-gara hal itu...

"Ashh..." Taehyung meringis dan memegangi sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

...Hari ini Taehyung jadi harus mengorbankan wajah tampannya untuk di hantam pukulan Jimin yang tak main-main itu.

.

"Tae-hyung?"

Sebuah suara menggubris ringisan Taehyung bersamaan dengan pintu studio yang terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seseorang disana.

"Ju—Jungkook."

Mendadak wajah Taehyung membeku ketika menatap wajah Jungkook. Apalagi _maknae_ nya itu melangkah masuk dan menghampirinya. Wajah angkuh yang membuat Jimin emosi itu menguap kembali dengan wajah _blank_ nya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau terluka? Apa ini sakit?" Jungkook bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dan membawa sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung balas menatap wajah yang terkesan polos itu. Menggenggam tangannya diwajahnya.

"Luka ini juga adalah bukti bahwa aku juga tak rela melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain..."

Jungkook terdiam. Ia menatap lekat kedua manik Taehyung hanya untuk menemukan tatapan sendunya.

Perkataannya itu membuat Jungkook sedikit banyak merasa bersalah.

Selanjutnya tanpa perkataan apapun Jungkook meraih leher Taehyung dan membawanya dalam dekapan. Memeluknya dengan sayang.

.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali membawa Yoongi paksa dan tetap mencengkeram lengan atasnya dengan kuat. Membawanya menjauh dari studio.

Tetapi Yoongi menyadarinya ketika langkah mereka berjalan menuju arah toilet.

Jimin melebarkan langkahnya menuju salah satu bilik toilet gedung _entertainment_ mereka. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Jimin membawa Yoongi masuk ke dalamnya dan mengunci dirinya bersama Yoongi disana.

"Jimin, ada apa denganmu?" Yoongi bertanya takut-takut. Ia berdiri di sudut bilik toilet dan balas menatap Jimin yang menatapnya tajam.

Jimin memajukan langkahnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengunci kedua sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Yoongi dan menghimpitnya disana diantara tubuhnya dengan dinding kaca buram kehijauan toilet.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi tajam sampai membuat lelaki manis yang terkenal _swag_ itu menampakkan raut wajah takut dan tak nyamannya.

"Min Yoongi." Panggil Jimin dengan nada berbahaya.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau bersama Taehyung dan menamparku, hm?"

Yoongi mendengus kemudian mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau bebas bersama orang lain dan ketika aku bersama orang lain kau menanyakannya, huh?" Yoongi berbicara meremehkan. Namun wajahnya mengguratkan kesedihan disana.

Jimin berdecak malas. "Aku hanya bermain bersama Jungkook dan—"

"Permainanmu itu sungguh brengsek, Park!" Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin dan membentak.

Jimin memutar malas kedua bola matanya jengah mendengar ucapan dari Yoongi. "Selalu seperti ini dan begini. Harus berapa juta kali lagi kukatakan kalau aku dan Jungkook tak ada hubungan apa-apa?" Jimin semakin mendekatkan dirinya untuk menghimpit Yoongi disudut toilet yang tidak seberapa lega itu.

Yoongi dibuat bernapas memburu dan menatap garis wajah tegas milik Jimin yang menatapnya tajam itu membuat wajah Yoongi merona tipis.

Semenyebalkan apapun pemuda itu, ia selalu bisa membuat Yoongi merona. Seperti saat ini.

"Tapi kau tak pernah tahu kalau tingkahmu itu membuatku cemburu, brengsek!" Yoongi membentak lagi. Sebelah lengannya sudah separuh melayang ingin menampar Jimin lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu.

Namun Jimin telah lebih cepat menahan pergelangannya dan mencengkeram lengan tersebut dan menguncinya di dinding kaca buram itu tepat diatas kepala Yoongi.

"Kau ini senang sekali terhadap kekerasan jika sedang cemburu. Dan itu membuatku selalu ingin membuktikannya dengan 'keras' juga bahwa aku dan Jungkook tak ada hubungan apapun. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil yang menyenangkan sama seperti adikku sendiri." Ucap Jimin serius. Menatap wajah Yoongi dan terus mengunci pandangannya pada manik karamel lelaki pujaannya itu.

Yoongi mendorong-dorong percuma dada Jimin dirasa pemuda itu terlalu menghimpitnya. Ia juga mendengus pelan mendengar penuturan Jimin.

Melihat reaksi Yoongi yang tak berkata apapun membuat Jimin gemas. Kemudian tanpa sengaja tatapan Jimin turun ke leher Yoongi untuk menemukan tanda kemerahan samar yang terlihat masih baru tepat di ceruk leher seputih susu itu.

Jimin tersenyum remeh. Ia mendesis berbahaya kemudian. "Katakan apa yang baru saja Taehyung lakukan padamu, hm?"

Yoongi balas menatap Jimin. Ia ingin berucap sesuatu namun bentakan Jimin selanjutnya membuat Yoongi bungkam tanpa kata.

"Kau selalu saja cemburu dan kau pikir aku tak cemburu melihatmu bersama dengan alien itu, hah?!" Bentaknya tepat didepan wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi jadi beringsut kembali. Suara bentakan Jimin bergema di ruangan toilet dan itu membuat Yoongi agak takut merasakan emosinya.

"Ji—Jimin, Taehyung tak bermaksud—"

"Dia berani menyentuhmu dan meninggalkan 'bekas' dihadapanku lalu kau masih membelanya?!" Jimin memukul dinding kaca buram dibelakang Yoongi dengan kepalan tangannya.

Membuat Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan dengungan pukulannya karena posisi kepala Yoongi menempel dengan dinding kaca buram kehijauan itu dibelakangnya.

" _For God sake_ , Min Yoongi." Jimin dengan maksimal menghimpit tubuh Yoongi dengan tubuhnya. Deru napas mereka bertemu satu sama lain dan Jimin berkata tepat didepan bibir Yoongi.

"Pemilikmu itu adalah diriku, akan kubuat kau selalu mengingatnya."

.

Yoongi hanya bisa berdegup kencang mendengar perkataannya dan tetap terkunci dalam pandangan kedua manik gelap yang selalu disukainya itu.

Selanjutnya Yoongi tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi ketika Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dan meraup bibirnya dengan gerakan begitu sensual. Memagutnya penuh tuntutan dan menyalurkan semua emosinya pada Yoongi di ciuman itu.

"Emmh—"

Yoongi melenguh pelan. Lengannya mulai merambati belakang kepala Jimin dan mengusap surai hitamnya. Sesekali Yoongi juga menariki kecil rambutnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasannya.

Seakan masih belum terasa puas Jimin mengeksplor bibir Yoongi, Jimin mengubah posisi kepalanya kearah lain sembari lidahnya membelah bibir Yoongi kemudian melesak masuk ke gua hangatnya dan menggelitik semua isinya.

Tak tinggal diam, kedua lengan Jimin juga meraba-raba dibalik kaos hitam yang dipakai Yoongi. Menggoda perut rata itu dengan jemari nakalnya.

Jimin juga menaikkan sebelah lututnya guna menggesekkannya dengan selangkangan Yoongi dan membuat pemuda manis itu semakin mengerang dalam ciumannya.

"—ngghh."

.

Jimin melumati bibir Yoongi sampai tak sengaja terluka karena Jimin terlalu semangat memagutnya. Merasakan hal itu Jimin menghisap bibir bawah Yoongi yang terluka itu sebelum melepaskan ciumannya.

Yoongi hanya bisa merasakan bibirnya yang berkedut panas tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakitnya karena Jimin telah menutupinya dengan ciuman kenikmatan.

Jimin menatap wajah terengah Yoongi pasca ciuman liar mereka. Ia tersenyum melihat bibir mengkilap yang merekah karena ulahnya itu.

Selanjutnya Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. Memperlihatkan leher jenjang putih milik Yoongi yang di salah satu ceruknya terdapat noda samar kemerahan disana. Bekas ciuman hiburan Taehyung disana.

Jimin menyeringai kemudian. "Lihat, akan kuganti tanda ini dengan ciumanku."

Yoongi hanya bisa memejamkan kembali kedua matanya dan mengerang begitu Jimin melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya dan bibirnya segera meraup kulit lehernya tepat dimana Taehyung memberikan ciumannya hari ini untuk menghibur Yoongi.

"Anggh—Jimin!" Yoongi mengerang begitu Jimin menggigit sekaligus menghisap spot itu dengan kencang. Menjilatinya kemudian menggigit dan menghisapnya seperti seseorang yang sedang kehausan.

Terus Jimin melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai dirasa Jimin telah membuat tanda ciuman api yang akan berbekas lama disana. Lebih terang dan lebih terasa oleh Yoongi bekas Jimin disana.

Tak ingin membiarkan Yoongi bernapas tenang disana, Jimin dengan cepat meraih kancing celana jeans yang dipakai Yoongi dan membukanya dengan cepat bersamaan dengan lihainya Jimin menurunkan sletingnya bersamaan dengan celana dalam berwarna khaki yang dipakai Yoongi hingga sebatas pahanya.

Yoongi bergidik pelan kemudian karena lengan Jimin yang tiba-tiba memeluk kesejatiannya dengan genggaman tangannya. Yoongi bisa merasakan ketegangannya sendiri didalam genggaman Jimin dan tanpa sadar memajukan pinggulnya kearah genggaman Jimin. Menginginkan lebih.

"Sudah tidak sabar, eoh?"

Jimin mengusap wajah sayu Yoongi dengan jemarinya.

Yoongi hanya balas mengerang pelan. Sentuhan Jimin selalu membangkitkan birahinya sampai ke puncak tertinggi.

"Kalau begitu turunkan seluruh celanamu, sayang." Jimin menitah. Ia masih mengusap wajah Yoongi dan menatapnya penuh hasrat.

Seolah terhipnotis, Yoongi menurutinya dan segera menurunkan celananya sendiri tanpa bersisa dan membuatnya tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai kering toilet.

"Bagus." Jimin menyeringai senang. Apalagi melihat wajah memerah malu-malu Yoongi yang membuat gairahnya terus bergejolak menggodanya. Membuat Jimin tak tahan untuk tak berkata kotor padanya. "Sekarang kau kulum milikku. Buat dia basah dan licin agar aku bisa memasukimu tanpa pemanasan."

Yoongi bisa merasakan kedua pipinya terbakar hingga ke telinganya mendengar permintaan Jimin. Atau sebut saja perintah karena Jimin juga paling tidak suka jika perkataannya dibantah.

Dengan agak ragu Yoongi kemudian bersimpuh berdiri dengan lututnya di hadapan Jimin.

" _Good_ Hyung." Jimin bergumam dan mengelus pucuk kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. "Sekarang lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan, Sweety."

Yoongi mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya ke ujung celana _jeans_ hitam yang dipakai Jimin. Dengan agak bergetar Yoongi meraih ikat pinggang yang melingkar itu untuk ia lepaskan pengaitnya. Selanjutnya Yoongi melepas kancingnya dan menurunkan risletingnya dan melebarkan celananya dan hanya menuruni tak sampai setengah dari paha Jimin.

Yoongi menelan salivanya dengan gugup memandang kejantanan Jimin yang masih terbungkus celana dalam hitam itu terlihat begitu sesak karena mungkin saja dibaliknya sudah tegang sempurna.

"Lakukanlah, _honey_." Jimin berucap kembali.

Yoongi mendongak sebentar untuk menatap wajah penuh meminta dari Jimin.

Selanjutnya Yoongi mulai mengarahkan kedua tangannya keujung karet _pants_ yang dipakai Jimin dan menurunkannya setara dengan jeans yang tak turun seberapa itu.

Entah wajah Yoongi yang terlalu dekat atau memang ternyata milik Jimin sudah terlalu tegang, kejantanan itu sempat menampar pipi Yoongi ketika ia menurunkan celananya. Yoongi sampai dibuat terkejut karenanya dan Jimin terkekeh melihat ekspresi menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

Dengan isyarat lengan Jimin yang mengusap sebelah pipinya, Yoongi segera menggenggam kejantanan tegang dan hangat milik Jimin itu dipangkalnya sebelum akhirnya Yoongi membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan separuh kesejatian milik Jimin didalam mulut hangatnya.

"Anggh— _good_." Jimin bergumam mengerang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan mulut kecil Yoongi yang hangat beserta gigi lembutnya melingkupi kejantanannya dengan sempurna meski tak sampai seluruhnya masuk didalam mulut Yoongi.

Melihat Jimin yang begitu mendambanya, Yoongi segera menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur dan membiarkan kesejatian tegang dan besar itu memenuhi mulutnya dan dengan rela Yoongi melumatinya pelan dan memberikan hisapan kecil yang menggoda. Mengulumnya dan membiarkannya begitu basah karena saliva Yoongi dan juga licin seperti apa yang Jimin minta.

"Hmm—ah." Jimin mendesah nikmat. Dapat dirasakannya juga Yoongi yang bergumam di mulutnya dan membuat kejantanan Jimin mendapat servis getaran didalamnya.

Jimin jadi tak tahan. Ia segera saja ikut memajukan pinggulnya dan membuat Yoongi kewalahan mengatasinya.

.

"O—oke, lepaskan ini dan berdirilah, _Hyung_." Jimin tak bisa terus membiarkan Yoongi mem _blowjob_ nya sampai ia klimaks.

Jimin harus menyelesaikannya didalam Yoongi.

Yoongi berdiri dan mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayunya.

Jimin segera meraih tengkuk Yoongi dan membawanya kembali pada ciuman panasnya. Jimin juga membawa Yoongi kembali menghimpitnya bersama dengan dinding kaca buram kehijauan itu.

Yoongi mendesah pelan dalam ciumannya. Jimin benar-benar bernafsu dan membuat Yoongi lupa akan dirinya sendiri. Dengan insting seksualnya sendiri, Yoongi melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat dileher Jimin. Ia juga mengangkat kedua kakinya melingkari pinggul Jimin. Bersiap dalam posisinya.

Jimin yang juga dapat merasakan insting Yoongi itu segera memposisikan kejantanannya sendiri di pintu masuk _manhole_ Yoongi. Menggelitiknya pelan disana seraya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan keras sampai kau hanya bisa menyebut namaku, Min Yoongi." Jimin berbisik begitu pelan sampai membuat Yoongi meremang.

.

"Aaaakkhh!"

Dan Jimin benar-benar menghantam _manhole_ Yoongi dalam sekali hentakan masuk hingga kejantanannya yang sudah dilumasi Yoongi itu tenggelam hampir seluruhnya disana.

Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya menghantam dinding kaca buram dibelakangnya. Kedua kakinya mengerat di pinggul Jimin ketika pemuda itu benar-benar menghentaknya dengan keras. Yoongi bahkan sampai menitikkan airmata disana. Rasanya begitu perih dan panas seperti peluru merasakan Jimin berada dalam dirinya.

Jimin segera mengecupi pelan seluruh wajah Yoongi untuk sesaat sampai ia merasa Yoongi benar-benar rileks.

.

Sampai Yoongi menyebut namanya, saat itu juga Jimin menggenjotnya yang membuat Yoongi mendesah keras disana.

Terus menghantam _manhole_ yang hanya dimasuki oleh Jimin itu dengan semangat sampai ke titik terdalamnya.

.

"Ummh— _ah ah_. Jimin... disitu... Huhh—lagi—"

.

Membiarkan Yoongi mendesah tak karuan dan hanya bisa menyebut nama Jimin sebagai pelampiasannya. Begitu juga dengan Jimin. Ia meracau betapa nikmatnya _manhole_ Yoongi menjepitnya begitu erat dan membuatnya kewalahan dan menggeram nikmat disana.

Ritme mereka memenuhi bilik toilet yang sempit dan seluruh ruangannya. Dari luar bilik bisa terlihat samar dari biliknya yang berlapiskan dinding kaca buram kehijauan itu terdapat Yoongi yang bergerak naik-turun karena hentakan-hentakan yang Jimin berikan padanya. Dan ada bayangan telapak tangan Jimin di dinding kacanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia yang sedang menopang tubuhnya sendiri dan menggenjot Yoongi disana.

Suara desahan saling bersahutan terdengar di bilik itu. Tak peduli jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke toilet itu akan mengganggu mereka.

Jimin dan Yoongi hanya merasakan momen mereka berdua yang panas disana.

.

.

"Haah. Jimin—aku akan keluar—" suara Yoongi sudah terdengar serak. Wajahnya sudah berkeringat dan rambutnya menyatu dengan keringat. Ia mengeratkan _manhole_ nya dan perutnya mulai terasa menegang. Ia akan menjemput orgasmenya karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jimin.

Jimin masih berusaha menggenjot Yoongi dengan gerakan pelan karena miliknya dijepit semakin erat oleh Yoongi. Ia menggeram nikmat dengan wajah berlapis keringatnya yang terlihat seksi.

"Aku juga, _Hyung_. Kita lakukan bersama—"

.

"Jiminnh...!"

Dan dengan beberapa kali hentakan tepat menyentuh titik terdalam Yoongi, pemuda manis itu mencapai orgasmenya. Ia membusungkan dadanya dan membiarkan cairan cintanya membasahi pakaiannya sendiri ataupun milik Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin menembakkan benih cintanya jauh didalam Yoongi tanpa bersisa. Membuat Yoongi bergidik geli antara nikmat dan hangat merasakan cairan cinta Jimin memenuhi dirinya dan membuatnya terasa dimiliki.

"Akh...nikmat sekali."

Jimin membawa Yoongi yang masih mendekapnya dalam gendongan koalanya. Jimin lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas _base_ toilet yang tertutup itu dan membuat Yoongi kini berada di pangkuannya.

Keduanya bernapas terengah saling bersahutan. _Standing sex_ memang lebih menguras tenaga.

.

Jimin mengusap punggung sempit Yoongi dengan sayang. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa begitu lelah dan mengantuk saat ini. Dan usapan Jimin di punggungnya membuatnya semakin nyaman untuk tertidur.

Tetapi mereka masih didalam toilet...

" _Hyung_ , pakai celanamu kembali. Kita pulang ke _dorm_." Jimin berbisik dan mengecupi ringan leher Yoongi sampai ke belakang telinganya.

Yoongi hanya bergumam malas dan malah menyamankan posisinya diatas pangkuan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum gemas. Ia juga merasa lebih lelah. Mungkin karena sebelumnya ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan emosi. Jadi Jimin hanya tetap mengusap punggung Yoongi dan duduk disana untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi- _hyung_. Kau adalah milikku." Jimin berbisik posesif.

Yoongi bergumam dengan suara seraknya dengan tetap memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jimin, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

 _Di dorm..._

.

.

"Astaga, kalian bau sekali sih!"

Itu suara Jung Hoseok. Pemuda _rapper_ satu itu segera berlari menuju sudut ruangan dengan mencapit hidungnya sendiri.

Jimin baru saja kembali ke dorm dengan Yoongi yang tertidur pulas di gendongan punggungnya.

Jimin memasuki _dorm_ dengan senyuman cerianya dan wajah sumringah. Terlihat senang sekali.

Sangat berbeda ketika ia berhadapan dengan Taehyung beberapa jam kebelakang.

Member lain yang juga merespon atas keluhan Hoseok hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

 _'Bau se_ _ks_ _.'_ Pikir mereka masing-masing.

Taehyung yang juga berada disana jadi berpikir senang melihat sahabatnya berwajah sumringah seperti itu. Tak mempedulikan luka di sudut bibirnya yang juga dihantam oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

.

Dimata Jimin rekan member lainnya malah memasang wajah aneh terhadapnya. Jimin tak mempedulikan itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya membawa Yoongi di gendongannya kearah salah satu kamar disana.

Tetapi Yoongi tak benar-benar tertidur ketika langkah Jimin membawanya memasuki _dorm_ dan terdengar keributan kecil disana membuatnya tersenyum malu.

Ketika langkah Jimin membawanya masuk ke kamar, Yoongi berbisik untuk Jimin disana.

"Cintai aku selalu, Jimin..."

.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: tadaaa~ hayo yang pernah minta sekuel ini ngaku!

Hohoho. Semuanya lagi pada nungguin comeback Bangtan ya :3 semangat deh buat kamu yang suka nunggu. Tiati jangan baperan kalo nanti yang dipikirin tentang butt-erfly malah nggak sesuai harepan pas comeback nanti ahahahak.

(Pesan moral : gak usah terlalu ngarep kalo gak mau sakit ati sama yang namanya Bangtan selagi mereka masih dalam naungan Bighit/?)

.

Okai, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Apalagi yang sempet komentar ;3 hihi.

.

.

.

.

 _With Love,_

.

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


End file.
